Just like heaven
by Rac4hel414
Summary: When Troy finds a girl in his room, they both fond out she's a ghost. After numerous attempts to get rid of her, he gives in and they both learn that she must find true love to wake up from her coma.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know this is short but it's just the beginning. Bear with me.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**Just like heaven**

**I do own:**

**Kind of the storyline? Maybe...**

* * *

Prologue

Gabriella sat with her best friends – Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan – in the bleachers as they watched the basketball game unfold before them. "Tay, you see now, if Troy makes this basket, we get three points." She tried to explain to her African-America friend.

"Chemistry is so much easier." She whined, trying so hard to understand the game. The only thing she knew was that boys flung orange ball into a net and they become sweaty. Oh, that and all the boys are obnoxious as well.

"How is it?" Sharpay protested. "If you watch basketball game, you not only get to enter into the school spirit, you get to watch jocks in baggy shorts."

"No, you like to watch Zeke in baggy shorts." Ryan corrected his sister.

Martha giggled and slipped her hand into her boyfriend's hand. "Ry's got a point there. Shar, you need to tell him."

"It's not that easy." She looked nervously at her hands that were clasped in her lap.

"Shar, it's only hard if you make it hard." Kelsi said softly.

"Yeah, but he's a basketball player. You know what they think of us drama geeks." She rolled her eyes. "He's never even noticed me."

"You're his lab partner." Gabriella said in confusion.

"What's your point?" Sharpay snapped.

The others glanced at each other worriedly. Sharpay was never nervous but they knew her well enough to not mess with her when she was angry.

"Number fourteen of the wildcats steals the ball from the west high knights. Six seconds left on the clock." The commentator said as Troy Bolton dribbled the ball up the court. "He shoots…He scores!"

The friends jumped up and yelled. "See, Tay? It's that easy!"

Taylor laughed. "I still don't understand it."

"Maybe Chad could help you." Kelsi joked, referring to Taylor's crush on Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth.

Taylor blushed and looked at the floor as Gabriella laughed. She rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Tay. Anyway, guys, I promised my mum I'd be home straight after the game. I'll see you guys later." She hugged her friends before leaving the bleachers. Just as she was about to leave the gym, she bumped into someone. She looked up into the sparkling eyes of Troy Bolton. He probably didn't even know her name. "Uh, sorry. Congratulations on the win."

He smiled politely. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry again. Bye." She said awkwardly before leaving the gym and heading to her ford escort – it being the only car she could afford at sixteen years old. She slipped into the car and clicked the key into the ignition and twisted it, hearing the hum of the engine. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

* * *

Sharpay took a deep breath from her standing place by the refreshments table. Martha and Ryan were out there dancing, leaving Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi by themselves. It was the after party and they were on one side of the room and Troy, Jason, Zeke and Chad were on the other. "Okay, this is it. I'm going to ask Zeke to dance."

Kelsi and Taylor glanced at each other. "Shar, just do it. You've been in seventeen school productions. Since when are you nervous?"

"Since I'm about to ask the guy I've been crushing on for months to dance!" She exclaimed.

Taylor coughed slightly and pointed ahead of them. The three of them stared as Zeke made his way across the dance floor towards them. Taylor and Kelsi walked a few feet away so the couple had privacy but they were still in ear shot. "Hey, Sharpay. I was just wondering if-"

Sharpay's phone interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry. One minute." She took her cell phone from her bag and held it to her ear. "Hello?...What?...The hospital?...No I'll drive the girls and Ryan there soon. Thanks Ms Montez." She shut her phone and was about to turn to Taylor and Kelsi when she remembered Zeke. "Zeke, I'm sorry I've got to go."

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, yeah. My best friend, Gabriella, was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. She's in the emergency room." She explained softly.

"Gabs is in the hospital?" Taylor exclaimed as they all gathered round.

Sharpay nodded. "Zeke, I'm sorry."

Zeke nodded sadly. "I'll see you in chemistry, alright?"

She smiled. "Yeah you will. I'll see you later. I promise."


	2. Don’t leave me

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been uploading for this story but I've been distracted by My music, My Troy. This chapter is a bit rocky because I'm still getting into the story.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**Just like heaven**

**I do own:**

**Storyline...maybe?**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Don't leave me

Gabriella groaned as she heard someone stomp up the stairs towards her room. She was having such a good sleep. She heard her bedroom door open and clenched her fists in frustration as she realised her younger brother had come into her room again. "Tommy, get out of my room." She yelled.

A scream followed the slam of the door.

Gabriella sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Then it hit her. This wasn't her room. There were basketball trophies and posters of famous basketball players and a framed jersey with the number '14' and 'Bolton' in the centre. She then looked to the door and gasped. "Troy?"

"What are you doing in my room?" He exclaimed.

She shrugged. "I was about to ask you the same thing." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips angrily. She then noticed at she was wearing a spaghetti strap white summer dress that flowed from the high waistline to about an inch above the knees. "Why am I dressed like this?"

Troy grabbed a pillow from his bed. "Get out!" He screeched and swung his arm back to hit Gabriella but he just continued spinning and fell to the ground.

Gabriella laughed but then another thing hit her. "You just went through me."

Troy stood up and frowned. They were silent for a moment before Troy hesitantly brought his hand up to touch her cheek but it went straight through to the other side. "You're the girl that I bumped into today."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah but why can't you touch me?"

Troy thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "Zeke came over after he was going to ask Sharpay to dance and he said that one of her friends was in a car accident."

"So, I'm a ghost?" She asked in confusion.

Troy nodded. "Yes. But, you can't stay here. I'm going to get rid of you!" He said with determination as he grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs.

Gabriella planned on just staying there, thinking things through when she felt a force pulling her down the stairs so she was about ten feet behind Troy. She gave in and jogged to catch up with him. "Where are we going?"

"You're going away. I don't want a ghost in my life!" He exclaimed.

"I don't want to be a ghost!" Gabriella shot back.

Troy sighed and turned to face her. "But why me?"

"I was starting to think the same thing." She said softly and went to touch his arm and then remembered, returning her arm to her side.

He continued down the sidewalk with her by his side. "This is so stupid. Can anyone else see you?"

Gabriella glared at him. "How should I know? I didn't even know I was a ghost!"

Troy sighed. "Are you friends with Sharpay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Troy walked faster and Gabriella had to jog to keep up with him. "Well, she said something to Zeke that one of her friends was in a car accident."

"I know. You already said that. But that doesn't explain where we're going." Gabriella said, annoyed.

"I've already told you. I'm getting rid of you." Troy exclaimed, walking up a garden path. He knocked on the door.

It was opened by an African-American woman. "Oh, hello, Troy."

"Hi Mrs Danforth. I need your help." He said slowly.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Gabriella muttered. She was sat on Troy's desk, her arms folded angrily over her chest and shook her head in dismay at Troy.

He was standing the other side of the room with Julie Danforth. She was a reverend and Troy had asked her to get rid of the ghost. "Alright, do your magic."

Julie nodded and sprinkled holy water around. "By the name of the Father-"

"This isn't going to work." Gabriella said with determination.

"-the Son-"

"She better clean that up." She noted.

"-and the holy ghost. Please help this spirit find your home." Julie finished. She turned to Troy and smiled. "There you go. I'll see myself out." She turned around and headed to the stairs.

Gabriella jumped down from the desk and walked over to Troy. "See? I'm still here!"

"Well, I'm ignoring you." Troy decided, nodding his head with confidence.

"If you're ignoring me, why are you staring at me?" She smirked.

Troy groaned in frustration. "Stop making this difficult!"

"I'm the one who has to cope with the fact I'm dead!" She screamed, tears making their way down her cheeks.

Troy was silent for a moment, just staring at her. Not in anger, annoyance or even frustration. But, with affection. He stepped forward slightly. "Gabriella, I-"

"Just…Just don't talk to me. I know you can see me and hear me and I have to go everywhere you go. But, ignore me." She said softly, walking over to his bed and sat down, her back to him. He couldn't see her face but instantly knew she was crying silently.

He sighed slightly to himself and walked over to her. He sat next to her and clasped his hands together in his lap. He wanted so bad to rub her thigh and hold her hand and tell her everything would be alright, yet he didn't know why. "I'm sorry, Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded, turning her head to face him, tear stains on her cheeks. "Me too."

Troy smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you. And this is going to sound weird for me because you're a ghost and all but can we be friends?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were lying on the grass of his back garden, staring at the clouds and talking. Well, whispering in Troy's case. He claimed that he didn't want to seem like a weirdo and Gabriella responded that he didn't need her help. "I've never done this before. You know, just looking at the clouds and all." He whispered as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Never?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"No. I guess basketball has run my life so much, I forgot that there were other things that are more important." He replied.

She faked a gasp. "Did Troy Bolton just admit that basketball isn't the most important thing in his life?"

Troy furrowed his brow. "I guess I did. Did you ever feel like you were living someone else's life?"

Gabriella nodded softly. "Yeah. I did. But, why would you feel like that?"

"My dad." He answered simply, still staring at the sky.

She turned her head to face him. "Your dad?"

Troy took a deep breath. "My dad used to play for the Lakers but he had an accident and couldn't play professionally anymore. So, he keeps putting pressure on me to be-"

"-just like him." Gabriella finished. She laughed at Troy's confused face. "My mum was pregnant with me during college so she never got her teaching degree so she's pushing me to be a teacher."

"What do you want to be then?" Troy asked, rolling over to face her.

"I want to be a writer." She replied quietly.

"Really?" He asked with interest, propping himself up on one elbow.

Gabriella nodded. "Really. I've always loved writing and I've always had to hide it from the world. You can't tell anyone. Taylor doesn't even know."

Troy frowned. "You told me something your best friend doesn't know?"

She laughed and stood up. "Troy, I'm dead. Besides, I feel like I can talk to you."

Troy smiled softly as he stood up too. "That's because you can." He went to brush some curls from her face but once again had to return his arm to his side.

Gabriella breathed out deeply. "Troy, would you talk to my mum and find out what happened?"

Troy saw some tears form in her eyes and he nodded. "Of course I will." He felt his own tears form in his eyes and then said something he never thought he'd say to anyone. "Don't leave me."

She smiled softly. "I sort of can't. I have to be within a ten feet radius of you which is why I'm dreading when you have basketball practice at school tomorrow. I mean sweaty guys will be in the shower and you'll be running the length of the court. I might be dead but I can't run that!"

Troy laughed. "Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm dead. I think I can be dramatic." She exclaimed.

"Troy!" A voice yelled.

They both turned and looked to see Chad, Jason and Zeke running over to them. Troy grinned. "Hey guys. You know…" His voice trailed off when he remembered she was a ghost.

"We know what?" Jason asked.

Gabriella sighed. "That you were thinking you could go to the mall."

"I was thinking we could go to the mall." Troy repeated.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because there's cute clothes and boys." She smirked.

"There's cute clothes and boys." Troy instantly repeated.

Zeke frowned. "What did you say?"

"I need some new sneakers." He lied. "Come on, let's go." He walked off quickly, knowing Gabriella would have to follow. "That was not funny." He hissed.

Gabriella placed a hand over her heart as she regained her breath. "Then why am I laughing?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "You know for a dead girl, you're very cheeky."

Gabriella sighed. "You still need to talk to Sharpay and my mum. I want to know what happened."

"So, what do I do? Walk up to them and say I can see the ghost of your daughter and best friend? I don't think so." Troy exclaimed.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Figure it out!"


	3. I want a boyfriend

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating and I'm so sorry. but I've been distracted by youtube. I figured out how to make music videos lol. I'll put the url on my author's page.**

**disclaimer: don't own HSM**

* * *

Chapter 2 – I want a boyfriend

Troy walked into East High the next morning with Gabriella chatting happily to him. She was still in her dress, unable to find a way to change her outfit. Troy's hair was ridiculously messy as he had overslept. He had a plain blue t-shirt on and some baggy jeans. He pulled his locker open and shoved his backpack in, only grabbing his chemistry and drama books before slamming his locker shut. "Brie, shut it." He hissed angrily.

"What did you call me?" She asked quietly.

"Brie?" He questioned uncertainly.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Come on. I'll show you someplace where no one will see me talking to thin air." He grumbled before walking down the hallway and opening a door and walking up the stairs and out onto a rooftop garden. He turned to face Gabriella. "Here you go. Now I can talk without people thinking I'm a psycho." He sat down on the wooden bench.

Gabriella giggled and she sat down next to him. "Troy, please talk to Sharpay. Just, tell her that if she keeps eating honey, everything will be alright."

"What?" Troy asked in confusion.

"It's something between the two of us. Just us. Taylor, Kels, Martha and Ryan don't know so if you say that, she'll know that it's me talking." She explained seriously. "Please, Troy. I beg you."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I will. At lunch."

* * *

"What is Shakespeare saying, Mr Bolton?" Ms Darbus asked the basketball player who was fiddling with his pencil, deep in thought. "Mr Bolton!"

"Troy." Gabriella whispered in his ear from her sitting position on the desk behind him.

Troy jerked out of his thoughts and jumped. "What? What'd I miss?"

The glass stifled their laughs and Ms Darbus glared at him. "What is Shakespeare trying to say through his eighteenth sonnet?"

Gabriella sighed. "That his lover is beautiful to him no matter what happens."

Troy repeated it and was thankful when the bell rang. He quickly grabbed his books and dashed out of the room before anyone could stop him. He shoved his things into his locker and saw Gabriella standing next to him. "So, what do I do now its lunch?"

Gabriella folded her arms. "Look, I won't force you to do this. But, it would mean a lot to me if you did."

Troy nodded. "I will do it. Because you're my friend and I want to find out what happened too."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you Troy."

He closed his locker slowly and leaned his back against it. He stared at her for a while, taking in her beauty. She looked exactly as she did the day before but Troy thought she was beautiful. "Brie?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

He frowned to himself and shook his head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter." He pushed himself from the lockers and headed towards the cafeteria. He walked over to his table. "Hey guys, I won't be eating lunch with you today."

"Why not?" Chad asked curiously, standing up to face his best friend.

"Why not?" He asked stupidly. How could he not think of an excuse?

"You have some homework to finish." Gabriella put in.

"I have some homework to finish. You know, with basketball I've fallen behind." He repeated.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "You've fallen behind? You maintain a B average even when it's basketball season."

"Guys, don't ask questions. I've just got to sort something out." He explained quickly before running off with Gabriella behind him. He took a deep breath and slowly approached the table where Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, Kelsi and Taylor sat, looking sad.

"You don't have to do this." Gabriella whispered.

"I want to. I may not have known you for long but I want to know what happened." He whispered back. He made his way over to the table and shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…hi guys."

They all looked up and Taylor rolled her eyes. "Go away, Bolton. We're not in the mood."

Troy sat down and Gabriella sat next to him. "Don't make this any harder or more awkward than it already is. I want to know what happened to Gabriella."

Sharpay stood up angrily. "No! How do you even know her? Aren't you too busy flinging balls around?"

"Too bad he doesn't have any." Ryan grumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Troy sighed and stood up too. "Just hear me out."

"Don't worry. Tay, Ry, Kels and Martha can know as well." Gabriella told him.

Troy nodded. "You're going to think I'm insane but I can see Gabriella's ghost. I swear. She's with us right now and Sharpay? She told me to tell you to keep eating the honey. Everything will be alright."

Sharpay's face paled. "Who told you?"

"Gabriella. She wants to know what happened." He replied.

She shook her head. "No. You're making fun of me. Of her. I will not do it."

"Shar, what is he talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Gabby and I have this thing. And when life gets tough, we say to keep eating the honey, and everything'll be fine. We say that because we both love music and music to the ear is like honey to the bee. Basically it's saying that life will work itself out if you keep listening to music." Sharpay explained. She continued in a quieter voice. "And no one else knows about it."

Troy took another deep breath and walked around to Sharpay and touched her arm. "Exactly. You have to tell me. And her."

Sharpay swallowed hard. "If she's here, where is she?"

Troy pointed to the empty seat next to Ryan. "Right there."

Ryan's eyes widened. "Next to me?"

Troy nodded. "You probably think I'm lying but if that's the case, I still want to know. I don't care what you say, she's my friend."

Ryan stood up slowly, his eyes trained on the seat beside him. "And you say you can see her ghost?"

"Tell them that I wish they could see me." Gabriella said timidly.

Troy nodded slightly.

"Why are you nodding?" Martha asked in confusion.

Troy chuckled slightly. "She told me to tell you that she wishes you could see her."

Sharpay walked around the table to the seat next to Ryan's and Troy watched as Gabriella turned to face her. "Gabby?"

Some tears rolled down Gabriella's cheeks as she looked at Shar. "I'm here." She whispered.

Troy rushed to Sharpay's side. "She said that she's here."

Shapay's lip trembled. "I'm sorry."

"How did I die?" Gabriella asked, getting to her feet.

"She wants to know how she died." Troy repeated.

Sharpay turned her head to Troy. "She's not dead. She's in a coma."

* * *

Troy approached the information desk in the hospital. Behind the desk was a blonde girl with a nametag that said 'Rose'. "Uh…Excuse me? I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Gabriella Montez's room?"

"What relation?" She asked politely.

"Tell her you're my boyfriend. They won't tell you anything otherwise." Gabriella explained.

"I'm…her boyfriend." Troy mumbled.

Rose nodded in approval. "Room four-oh-three. Go down the corridor, third door on your left. She's on life support. I'm sorry but the doctors don't have much hope for her."

Troy nodded hesitantly and walked down the corridor until he reached the destined room and slowly walked inside. His eyes fell on an unconscious Gabriella. She had an oxygen mask on and wires attached to the side of her head and her chest. "Oh my gosh." He whispered.

Gabriella choked back a sob. "I'm not dead."

Troy breathed out softly. "I'm sorry." He paused slightly until a thought struck him. "I've got an idea. Hold on." He walked over to the unconscious Gabriella and sat down on the bed.

"What are doing?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"Just hold on." Troy exclaimed. He turned back to the unconscious girl and swallowed nervously. He reached out slowly and tentatively took her hand, squeezing firmly.

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat as she looked down at her hand, clenching it and unclenching it. "I feel you." She whispered.

Troy turned to her. "That's what I was hoping for."

Her brows furrowed as she lifted her head. "The nurse said the doctors don't have much hope for me. What does that mean?"

"That you have the chance to wake up or not." A voice said from the door.

They both lifted their heads to face the door. There stood a tall woman in a smart white suit with short black hair that complimented her outfit. "Who are you?" Gabriella asked.

The woman sighed as she walked into the room. "Gloria. I'm an angel. I got sent here to clue you in. You're not dead. But you will be if they take you off life support. They'll do that if you don't wake up within a month."

"So, how do I wake up?" Gabriella asked.

"You have to find the thing that you've always wanted but never had." Gloria replied.

Gabriella frowned and turned to Troy. "Any ideas?"

Troy shook his head. "Don't look at me."

They both turned back to Gloria but found that she'd gone. "Okay, what did she mean?"

Troy shifted slightly, his hand still grasping her own. "Well, what have you always wanted?"

Gabriella thought and sat on the chair next to the bed. "I always wanted a dad."

He furrowed his brow. "But, how are we going to find you a dad?"

"That's the thing. We can't. And I can't become a doctor in a month!" She exclaimed.

Troy sighed as he stared at their interlocked hands. "Brie, have you ever had a boyfriend?" He whispered, his eyes never leaving their hands.

Gabriella frowned. "Well, no. My Mum said I'm a hopeless romantic. Wanting a man that doesn't exist." She giggled slightly.

"Then maybe that's it? Maybe you need to find a boyfriend." Troy suggested.


End file.
